


Pregnant

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Pregnancy, like blink and you miss it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: First of all, I want to thank @wheresthekillswitch and @emilywritesaboutdean for letting this wonderful gif grace my dashboard.. Soon as I saw it, I started writing, so thank you for that ladies!





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of moving everything from Tumblr to here, I'm just taking the summaries I have there as the ones for here.

“Did you even go to bed?” Dean asked, walking up to me and setting down the mug in his hands. 

“Morning to you too.” I smiled, turning to face him. 

“Kellie?” 

“No Dean. I haven’t gone to bed yet.” I sighed. “It’s just this whole Lucifer’s love child has got me on edge. The hunter part of my brain knows that a nephilim is a bad thing. Like we could be facing the apocalypse, again. But the other part, the maternal part, says it’s just a baby. How can we kill a baby?” 

Dean knelt down in front of me and placed one hand on my cheek. His thumb swiping a stray tear. 

“Sweetheart, look at me.” He said, lifting my chin slightly so I could. “I don’t like it. I really don’t. But we have no way of knowing what this child will do. Dagon has made it clear that she’ll be raising the child, we can’t let that happen.” 

“Then we find Kelly and get her away from Dagon.” Tears were falling freely now, though there was no reason for them. 

“It’ll be alright.” His voice soft as he pulled me into his chest, “Why don’t we get you to bed? You need some rest. We’ll talk about it more when you get up.” 

“Okay.” He was right, I needed to sleep. I needed more than my usual four hours lately, and pulling an all nighter wasn’t doing anybody any good. 

Before I had a chance to get on my feet, Dean was already scooping me up into his arms. A surprised shriek fell from my lips as he carried me to our room. 

“I can walk Winchester.” I laughed, landing a playful smack to his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know. But now I know you’re actually going to bed.” He smiled, placing me gently on our bed. 

I settled into the memory foam, pulling the comforter up around my shoulders. Now that I was here, I could feel the exhaustion creep into every muscle. But there was something I needed to do. If I didn’t, I’d lose my nerve and have to wait until it was too late.

“Dean?” I called out, sitting up. 

“What is it Sweetheart?” He asked, turning back away from the door.

“The, uh, reason I’m so against having to kill Kelly’s baby, is, uh.” I was already fumbling with my words, “I’mpregnant.” 

“What was that?” He asked, I spoke to fast and he didn’t quite catch it.

I took a breathe, I could do this. It wasn’t like I was telling him that I wrecked the Impala. 

“I’m pregnant, Dean.” 


End file.
